


Un mes sin ti

by appatary8523



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Ernesto hace una retrospectiva de como ha sido su vida pasado ya un mes luego de haber envenenado a su mejor amigo





	Un mes sin ti

¡Como vuela en tiempo, ha pasado una mes entero desde que comencé mi nuevo camino! Estaba decidido por el destino, tenía que ser yo quien brillara. Por mi cuenta, sin nada que me detenga. Aunque debo admitir que es muy raro avanzar solo.  
Siempre fuimos dos, pero ya no más.

Tengo su libreta, repleta de las melodías que serán mi camino al éxito. Si, cantaré por todo el país, tocaré para todo el mundo,  
Pero ¿Por qué no se siente bien? No pueden verme mal, mi público me espera. A mí y al sonido de su guitar... No. MI guitarra.  
Ya la había sostenido en otras ocasiones, he viajado por muchos lugares con ese maldito instrumento. Pero desde esa noche se siente muy pesada, como si en su interior llevara algo más. Algo... Una carga que, cuando no la tengo conmigo, se pasa a mis hombros... ¿Culpa? Pero, ¿Culpa de qué? ¡Si todo salió a la perfección! Un simple desconocido en la calle, tirado, sin identificación. Antes de que alguien lo reconozca se echa a perder. Nadie me vio con él, fue muy tarde para que alguien estuviera por ahí de metiche.

Pero si todo fue tan perfecto, ¿Por qué me siento mal? ¡No tiene sentido! Él era egoísta. A él, que si tenía razón para volver, no le importó que mis sueños se rompieran, lo que planeamos desde tan pequeños. ¡Quería robarme mi futuro, y no podía dejarlo! En teoría es un acto en defensa propia ¿O no?... ¿O no?  
Las cosas se mejorarán, yo lo se, pero, ¿Por qué me siento triste entonces? ¡Llevo ya un mes viajando a mi ritmo! No ocupo detenerme en la oficina de correos cada semana, puedo comer lo que quiero, gasto menos, incluso es más fácil cuidarme sólo a mi. Pero lo extraño.

... ¿Por qué lloro? ¡Si es magnífico pagar menos por hospedaje! Pero cuando estoy solo en una habitación pequeña, luego de un día pesado... Es difícil soportar la presión en silencio. Extraño que me cuente sus chistes malos, que se ría de sus chistes malos, que se acuerde de ellos cuando me estoy quedando dormido y que se vuelva a reír. Sin eso debería poder dormir mejor, pero no. Nunca me había resultado tan difícil conciliar el sueño. Cierro los ojos y lo único que veo es su cara, su cabello revuelto, su narizota, su barba de chivo que nunca creció más allá de eso, su diente de oro... su sonrisa amable y sincera...

No lo entiendo... Si mi camino al éxito está despejado ¿Por qué sigo llorando? Ya ha pasado un mes, ya no quiero volver a pensar en él, pero siento que a cada paso que doy sigue a mi lado.  
En algunos lugares no me dan oportunidad de cantar, en otros no me pagan tan bien como antes. ¿Por qué? Tengo el talento, tengo el carisma, tengo el porte. ¿Es que no lo ven? ¡Tengo las canciones! ¡Lo tengo todo!...  
Aunque... Pensándolo bien...nunca fui nada sin él...  
Quizá al perderlo lo perdí todo... ¿Valió la pena pena? ¿Por un sueño que cada vez se divisa más lejano?

No lo sé.  
No lo creo.  
No me reconozco.  
Me doy asco.  
Acabé con mi mejor amigo.  
Acabé con la ilusión de su familia.  
Acabé con mi propia felicidad.

¿Pero por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? ¡Basta! ¡Ya no, por favor! ¡Estoy cansado de llegar a llorar todas las noches! ¡Ya no me soporto! Dije que no podría odiarte, ¡Y no puedo! ¡Me odio más de lo que te pude haber odiado en la vida! ¡Quizá....!  
Quizá...  
Quizá debió irse sin avisar... Se hubiera librado del monstruo en el que me convertí....  
Quizá.. Quizá me ve y se ríe, desde ahí... Desde el cielo... Se ríe de verme sufrir...  
Quizá... Sólo quizá... Debí serle fiel como siempre... Y estar a su lado....  
Quizá... Quizá debí acompañarle, y tomar también un poco de ese tequila...  
Quizá... Aún puedo alcanzarlo...  
No es muy tarde.

¿Verdad, amigo?


End file.
